Thank You For Being a Soldier
by princessxoamber
Summary: This was for the Rouge Fan Fic Contest Support the Troops but it didnt happen the way they wanted too    So here is my entry. I just wanted to share with everyone. Jazz/Bella...lovin's. Em and Rose. A lil Eddie/Ali. But sweet to the core


**A/N: This is for the Rouge Contest for Support the Troops. The girls over there are wonderful and still trying there things at contests I guess so it happen like they wanted. But they did say I could post this now so happy reading. =) **

**Rogue Pen name: PrincessxoAmber [email: ]**

**Rating:, LS**

** Title: Thank You for Being a Solider**

** Fandom: Fourth of July Bash for the Troops.**

** Pairings: Jasper/Bella, Rosalie/Emmett-some Alice/Edward**

**A/N, Summary, Disclaimer, etc.: Childhood friends go through ups and downs of the Army life. Will there be a happily ever after?**

**Thank You For Being A Soldier**

Rosalie Hale has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She's absolutely gorgeous and always has been, people wouldn't approach her because they thought she was 'intimidating' but I just went up to her that one day in kindergarten and asked if she'd like to share my crayons with her. Since then we've been inseparable. And it also helps that she is wholeheartedly in love with my brother.

Emmett, my older brother by a little more than a year, has been there for everything I have ever needed. He would beat up bullies when they picked on me, he would wipe my tears when I would cry and ask why our mom left us, and he would always make sure I was taken care of. His best friend has and always will be Rosalie's cousin Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock was an enigma to me for many years. He's so compassionate and loves with his whole heart. He came to live with Rosalie after his parents died. He didn't speak much then, but Emmett brought him out of his shell. He opened up to me and we were fast friends. When Emmett and Rose started their relationship our seventh grade year [Em's eighth] Jasper and I worked into a great friendship. We talked about everything and anything. We would fight of course because we were both too passionate.

When Jasper and Emmett's graduation from high school came many years later, they told Rose and I that they had decided to join the Army. Rose broke out into tears and I just sat in silence trying to comfort her. They went off to boot camp and then to their specific training camps. They mostly stuck together. While on leave from their training they both received phone calls telling them that they were to be sent overseas.

Jasper and I wrote to each other the whole eighteen months he was stationed in Iraq. He would call sometimes, but he tried to let the others get to their families first. We kept making plans for when he got back, hoping that if we thought of the future it would happen. We tried to be optimistic.

Rose didn't handle it as well as I did. She didn't get out of bed most mornings unless she was forced by me. She would write to Emmett and he would tell her how they would get married one day and have tons of babies. That seemed to cheer her up.

When they got back after those eighteen months, Rose and I were at the airport waiting. They were home just in time for Christmas. Rose took off running when she saw Emmett and they hugged and kissed right there in front of everyone. Jasper made his way over to me quietly as a cat. He put an arm over my shoulder and said, "I want that some day." and all I could do smile back at him.

Christmas morning I was being drug out of bed by Rose screaming, "I'm getting married today!" and she did too. She was Rose Swan before the day was over, and officially my sister. I couldn't be any happier. The sad news came when we returned from out night out on the town. Message after message on our answering machine for both Emmett and Jasper….they had to go back.

Emmett and Rose went to talk about alone which left Jasper and I alone.

"Bella…we'll be fine. It's not long. I promise. Just a few months."

I ignored him totally and asked, "Why don't you date Jasper?"

"What don't _you _date Bella?"

"I asked first."

"I've been in love with the same girl since I was twelve years old Bella." and he walked away.

That was when I started to realize what he meant. I knew I loved Jasper Whitlock, I just never thought he would love me too. The day I fell in love with Jasper, I was thirteen, some of the boys were making fun of me saying I looked like a boy and calling me names. They cornered me in a hallway and Jasper came and beat the hell out of them. He's was my knight in shining armor that day and he's always been there. He was my first kiss at fifteen during a truth or date game, and has been there for every milestone in my life. He taught me how to drive after I fought with my dad so badly I ended up walking home in the rain to get away from him. And he held me tight during our father's funeral.

After that Christmas things changed. My first letter to Jasper was only one sentence, "the girl you love, she love you back" I hoped I was right and the girl was me. Two weeks after his departure I got a phone call instead of a letter.

"_Hello" _

"_Bella?" _

"_Jasper?" _

"_Do you mean it?" he struggled to get out._

"_Always." _

"_Bella….I…I gotta go…just…say it please." _

"_I love you Jasper. I have loved you most of my life. Please come home to me." _

"_I love you too Bella….always…and when I get home, we are doing this right." _

And then he was gone. Letter's were coming fewer and further between and I started to worry. Jasper said it would only be a few months and he was right. It had been three weeks since I had gotten any form of communication and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I feared something happened. I sat in my room one afternoon just staring out the window waiting for the mail lady to come by. I was surprised to hear a voice behind me say, "Waiting for something?"

I turned around and there he was. I threw myself at him and cried, "Oh God I thought something happened…and I just… I was scared."

I pulled my head off of his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He kissed me and started walking back towards my bed. He laid us down and covered my face with kisses. "I missed you." he said between kisses, "I have imagined this every night."

We stripped each others clothes off and kept kissing every place we could reach.

"Bella…we don't have to do this, I want it to be right…I just…. Love you and I want it to be right." he whispered like he was embarrassed.

"You will make it perfect."

And he did, we made love. It started out awkward, he didn't want to hurt me, I didn't want to disappoint him. I knew he had slept with girls before, he just didn't date them. I'd never hold it against him, but for me, there was no one else. He talked to me the whole time and it made it even better. His words so full of love and lust were enough to drive me to the edge.

When we both reached our climax, we laid in my bed together, him just holding me. I didn't want the moment to end, but I knew it had to.

"Be my wife Bella….don't make me go back there without you being mine."

I didn't answer him, all I heard was 'go back' and I broke. I ran to the bathroom and cried my eyes out. He followed me though and came and knocked on the door.

"Bella…honey….please." he begged.

"You're going back." it was a statement, not a question.

"I am yes, but Emmett's not."

"How long Jasper?" and I dreaded hearing the answer.

"Bella….I…"

"Answer the question!"

"Two year minimum."

"So you want me to marry you, and then you leave for at least two years. I…Jasper I love you, I will marry you, I just…don't know if I can handle you going back."

"This should be the last time Bella."

"Why doesn't Emmett have to go."

"This is…special."

"Your secret stuff? The stuff you can't tell me about?" Jasper was smart so they had him doing all kinds of 'classified things' that Emmett had no place being involved in.

"Yes Bella….please come out and talk to me."

I wiped the tears from my face and opened the door. He pulled me into him and carried be back to the bed.

"Bella…I had a way more romantic way of doing this…I just…after what we shared….it well…just felt like 'the moment' you know?"

"I bet you did. So how long would you get to be my husband before you left again?"

"Bella….it's complicated. But not long…less than a month."

"Then let's go! I don't want to waste any time."

"What you…your serious?"

"Why not? We've known each other forever….you probably talked to Emmett so that doesn't matter, we can call them on the way…."

"Your nuts! No I want this to be perfect…..it can wait…"

"Obviously not."

He didn't respond, just went to his jacket and pulled out a tiny box. "Bella…..you have been my heart for so many years. You keep me going. You show love to anyone and everyone you meet. I don't ever want to lose you. I want you to be my forever….so please say you will marry me today….say you will be my wife."

"Yes Jasper…I will be your wife. I will marry you today"

And slipped the ring on my finger and pulled me into a giant kiss so full of love I was almost dizzy.

I called Rose and she squealed and said she had to find me something to wear. I wanted to be his wife that night and nothing was going to stop me.

When Emmett and Rose got to the house she was carrying a garment bag and her make up bag with her, she pulled me up the stairs and proceeded to make me beautiful.

Jasper yelled the stairs, "I love you Bella….your brother is pulling me away saying we have to go and that I can't see you."

"I love you too! I'll see you soon." I yelled back.

I started to go nuts, maybe this wasn't right, maybe I was doing the wrong thing. We hadn't even ever been a couple. Or gone out on a proper date.

"Stop freaking out." Rose said

"I'm not freaking out." I defended.

"I know you, you are freaking out. You and Jasper and meant for each other Bella…everything will be perfect."

And it was. The long white dress that made me feel like a Greek Goddess, the perfect curls of my hair and just the tiniest bit of make up she could apply. We got to the courthouse and I was met by Emmett.

"Someone has to give you away." he said shrugging his shoulders.

We started the ceremony and by the end, when it came time for rings I was horror struck. I didn't have anything to give him. Rose tapped my shoulder and handed me my dad's wedding ring. "How?" I said and she just shook her head.

It was official I was "Mrs. Major Jasper Whitlock." We made love the rest of the night, as soon as we could get away from Emmett and Rose.

The next morning we all had breakfast together. Rose and Em said they had a surprise to share with us. Jasper wrapped himself around me from behind as I sat on one of the stools for the kitchen.

"I'm pregnant!" Rose yelled.

Before I could respond, the phone rang. Emmett answered it and his eyes got wide and then his face got a sad frown on it. I knew who it was before anyone could tell me. I turned to Jasper and the tears had already started to fall without my knowledge.

He whispered, "I'm sorry." and went to the phone. I excused myself from the kitchen and went back to my bedroom, and just went to my bed, I knew he would come find me when he was ready.

I heard him throwing things against the wall and Emmett screaming, "Jasper stop! She can't see you like this. She's already gonna lose it man."

"Take care of her for me. She's my whole life….she always has been."

Emmett must have nodded because I didn't hear the response. A few moments later Jasper was curling himself around me in the bed and placing open mouth kisses on my shoulders.

"When?" I asked.

"Don't want to talk Bella…I need you." and rolled me over and kissed me full on the mouth. He removed our clothes and never let his mouth leave my body, he was constantly kissing some part of me. We climbed higher and higher together towards our climax and when it happened, his tears hit my face.

"I love you Bella."

"When?" I asked again.

"Tomorrow morning." I just nodded and cuddled closer to him. We didn't talk anymore. I know he didn't sleep that night, just held me and kept whispering his love for me.

When morning came, I sat on the bed and watched him dress in his uniform. I suddenly realized how much I missed his hair. He always had curls that would fall onto his face, now they were gone.

"Bella…"

"No…don't….don't you dare say goodbye to me."

"I wasn't….I couldn't….I just…the Army knows we are married…everything concerning me will come to you. If something happens, they will come to you first. All my accounts and everything, you can access them."

"Jasper I don't need that stuff….my dad left me enough….and the house is paid for….I'm fine. My scholarships cover school….I'm fine okay?" I said as I cupped his face in my hands.

"Bella….you have to know these things okay? Just…." he trailed off.

"Shh...I told you…it's fine…we'll be fine…you'll be fine and you will come back to me."

Emmett drove us all to the airport, because I knew I wouldn't be able to drive home. Jasper held me in the backseat and kept whispering that he loved me and that everything would be alright. We walked inside and he said goodbye to Rose and Emmett. Then they walked away to give us some privacy.

"I can't do this Jasper." I said as I pulled myself closer to him, hoping to mold him to me so he wouldn't leave.

"You have to Bella…you have to be strong." he said not letting me go from his grasp.

"How much longer Jasper, how many more times…"

"I hope this is the last one for a while…please try not to worry. I will try and write more often, and you can email me, and I'll call…it will be okay sweetheart."

We hugged and kissed and then he said, "this isn't goodbye Bella….just a see you later."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He kissed my forehead one last time, lingering before he pulled away. "remember that I love you."

I nodded again and let go of him, I knew he had to go. I watched as he walked through security and up the escalator, when I couldn't see him anymore I collapsed on the floor in tears. I remember being lifted by Emmett and put in the car.

They dropped me at home because I said I wanted to be alone. The first week was bad, but each one after that was even worse. I missed him. I couldn't watch the news, I couldn't listen to the radio, because everything made me worry about him or miss him even more. I couldn't watch our favorite movies, I couldn't even cook lasagna because it was his favorite. The weeks passed and that's when I got sick. I had spoken to Jasper a few times. He worried about me and I put on a brave face so that he would take care of himself and not worry about me so much. After two weeks of throwing up every morning Rose decided it was time I went to the doctor. She asked all the routine questions and took some blood. When she came back she informed me that I was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. Rose was ecstatic that we would be pregnant together, and ran home to tell Emmett.

I wanted to tell Jasper as soon as possible. I didn't want to write in an letter. I wasn't sure when he would get an email. But I did both. I copied the ultrasound and scanned it into the computer, sending him physical ones and an attachment in his email. Five days after he finally called.

"_Jasper…" I was afraid he would be so mad_

"_Bella….please tell me this isn't a joke." _

"_No way! We are having a baby!" _

_I heard him screaming to all his fellow officers, "I'm gonna be a dad…holy shit!" _

"_Jasper…" _

"_Oh Bella…that's so amazing….I wish I was gonna be there…." _

"_Is it possible?" _

"_Bella…no promises…I'll ask around and see what I can do." _

"_Okay Jasper…I…I love you…." _

"_Oh Bella…I love you too…you'll let me know about all your appointments and stuff right? When can you find out what it is?" _

"_In a few weeks Jasper. Two more months or so…which way is the fastest?" _

"_Emails usually…I'll make it a point to check it more…and sent pictures of that baby bump when it starts…..shit…Bella I gotta go I love you honey and our baby.." _

_And then he was gone, I didn't even get to respond. _

The months passed by and Rose found out she was having a little boy and I found out I was having a little girl. Jasper went nuts. He was so happy. We didn't get to talk much, but when we did it helped. Rose and Emmett were trying to talk me into staying with them so I wasn't alone, but I refused.

It was finally time for Rose to have her baby and I was only a few weeks shy of having mine. After eighteen hours Dixon Charlie Swan was born and he was perfect. I sent Jasper pictures of course.

The next few weeks were spent with everyone walking on eggshells with me, waiting on my water to break or something. Jasper had tried so hard to be able to come home but it didn't seem likely.

The night my water broke I was scared. I called Rose and she and Emmett came to help me. They dropped Dixon off with Rose's parents. They would join us later. I spent fifteen hours in labor before I got any sort of pain medication, and then spent another eight hours on a medicated high. I cried for Jasper. I wanted him to be there but I knew it wasn't possible. Rose and Emmett were emailing him every few hours to keep up with the progress. They told him to call the cell phones if he could, but it never came. Katelyn Rose Whitlock made herself known in the world after a total of 25 hours in labor.

Jasper called the night we got home. I had sent him about 500 pictures to his email hoping they would load. When he called all I could do was cry.

"_Hey" _

"_Bella….she's here? Really?" _

"_Yeah Jasper she is….and she's gorgeous…." _

"_Oh baby I can't wait to see her….what's her name?" _

"_Katelyn Rose Whitlock."_

"_Katelyn….Katie Rose huh?" _

"_Yeah…." _

"_I wish I was there honey….I just…want to hold her…I don't want to miss this stuff…." _

"_We will be here waiting for you when you get home Jasper." _

"_You sound more and more like an Army wife everyday." _

"_Check your email Jasper….there's tons of pictures of her….she's perfect. I'll send you some physical ones in a few days….Rose won't let me do anything. I think her mom is gonna come stay with me a while." _

"_Okay Bella….listen…give her a kiss for me and tell her I love her and just….tell her about me okay? I promise I'll be home soon. I love you both so much Bella…" he was crying. _

"_We love you too Major…now…go on…and save some people." I laughed trying to lighten the mood…_

"_Another year Bella…that's all….I…I really wanna be there for her first birthday." and then he was gone again_.

He didn't come home within the year. Something came up and he had to stay six months longer. Dixon and Katie's first birthdays flew past. I recorded everything for him, her first words, her first steps, her birthday party. I was so lonely and I just missed him so badly.

Then one day after those six months were over and I was expecting the call to say that he was on his way home I was shocked to hear a knock at the door. A man in uniform stood there and took off his hat. Katie was a year and a half by now and was running towards the door to see who was here."Mrs. Whitlock?"

I just nodded and started to cry…they only sent people to your house when your husband was dead and I refused to believe that he was gone.

"Ma'am my name is Edward Masen, the Major is my commanding officer."

I nodded again.

"I know you think I'm here to tell you that he's dead…but I'm not…"

I looked up at him and yelled, "Then why are you here?"

"Ma'am….he's been hurt yes…but they are going to fix it…he'll be fine I just…wanted to take you to see him."

"He's here?"

"In the hospital ma'am. I can take you now if you'd like."

"Come inside and make yourself comfortable I need to get Katie ready and call my brother and we can go."

He nodded and took a seat in the living room.

"Katie Bug! Come on let's find something to wear to go meet Daddy!"

I called Rose and she squealed with happiness. She said they would be over soon. After getting Katie ready and myself dressed we waited for Rose, Em and Dixon. "Mr. Masen….is he going to be alright?"

"He's fine Mrs. Whitlock….just shot in his shoulder, it's dislocated and he had to have surgery."

I nodded again and made my way to the door. Rose and Em were pulling up so we went on our way to where we were now. I sat in the waiting room until they said we could see him. It felt like forever before the nurse came in and said my name, "Mrs. Whitlock, your husband is awake."

I picked up Katie out of her chair and started to run towards his room. Nothing and no one was going to stop me from getting to him now.

"Jasper…" I whispered as we entered the room.

"Bella…." he breathed out.

"I have someone I'd like to introduce you to Jasper…." I put Katie down on his bed and said, "This Major Jasper Whitlock is your daughter Katelyn "Katie Bug" Rose Whitlock."

"Hi Katie.." he said unsure of how she would take to him.

"Daddy." she said

"Oh Bella…she's wonderful…." he hugged us both and said, "I'm never leaving ya'll again…I won't"

I looked at him full of disbelief, "Really Bella…I'm honorably discharged now because of my shoulder, I wouldn't be able to go back."

I cried and snuggled into my husband. "Now it's time for us to be a family…finally."

"I love you" I whispered to him

"I love you too Bella…."

We spent a long time just laying together in the comfort of the others arms. He talked to Katie and she warmed right up to him. When Rose, Em and Dixon came in he broke down again.

Our lives weren't easy, they were overly complicated and if we hadn't been chicken Jasper and I would have had so many more years together. We never regretted it, we both said that we just used our time wisely, making sure we knew each other through and through.

Jasper's friend Edward and his wife Alice soon moved closer to us and we became a tight knit circle of friends. We considered them family. Rose and Em had a baby girl named Lily and then another boy named Kyle. Edward and Alice had twins name Elizabeth and EJ. And Jasper and I had twin boys named Jack and Jamie.

We always celebrated Christmas, Thanksgiving and birthday's together. But every year during the forth of July all the kids go up to their dad's and say, "thank you for being a soldier" and every year they break into giant smiles and give out tons of hugs and kisses. It was the perfect life.

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to share this with everyone and put it out there. =) **


End file.
